


Mischief Managed

by FalcoDarkBlade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalcoDarkBlade/pseuds/FalcoDarkBlade
Summary: Harry decides to use the Marauder's Map to check in on Albus Severus
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Marauders & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mischief Managed

Curious to see what young Albus was up to, Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map for the first time in 19 years.

"Ginny," Harry called to his wife, "come here, Love. I want to show you something."

He placed the map before her on the table. He tapped his wand against it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", but nothing happened.

He tapped the parchment once more and said it again. Still nothing happened.

"I'm not sure what's wrong Ginny. The last time I used the map was when I tried to find Ron and Hermione before the Battle of Hogw-", Harry's words were interrupted by his own realization.

When a wizard dies, the magic they cast dies with them.

Slughhorn once told him that he knew his mom had died once the goldfish turned back into a lily petal. Dumbledore's binding spell on him broke once Snape killed him.

Lupin, the last of the Marauders, died in the battle, and with him, so died the last of the magic that fueled the map.

As the tears filled in Harry's eyes, Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

He tried one last time out of desperation and the ink flowed across the parchment as it had done many times before.

But this time was different. The words read, "In loving memory of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs" and then the ink transitioned one last time and showed the 4 Marauders in their prime smiling and laughing.

The ink faded and the words "MISCHIEF MANAGED" appeared and faded away.

Harry clutched the parchment against his chest and hugged it tightly.


End file.
